Toshiro Has Needs
by MAT23LUV
Summary: Toshiro is going through hell while Karin is mad at him. How will he fix this mess? This is my first Lemon. Rated M, just in case.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my 1****st**** Lemon, so I'm still trying it out. Please let me know what you think. **

He banged his head on the desk again, and again, and again and again and again and…"TAICHO! What are you doing?"

Hitsugaya looked up to see Rangiku detach herself from Ichimaru and shake him, "OI! TAICHO!" He just stared back at her, dazed. "Matsumoto, just leave me alone." And with that he walked around the desk…and collapsed on the couch.

Rangiku gasped: she had never seen her Taicho like this before.

Realizing that only one person could do this to him she knelt down next to him the poor guy, who was currently banging his head on the sofa. She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Taicho, is it Karin? Did you two have a fight?" He continued to bang his head on the sofa, but she took is as a yes. "What did you do?"

Closing the door behind him, Gin patted his white hair sympathetically. "Rangiku, he hasn't been to see her for a week I'm guessing. Just look at him, this is worse than being starved or sleep-deprived, he's being love and sex-deprived."

Hitsugaya, to Rangiku's surprise stopped banging his head against the sofa looked at Gin, "Finally, someone who freaking understands my misery." Ichimaru just sighed and patted his head again, "The best thing to do is to go there and apologize." "I've tried at least a dozen times." "And?" "I was knocked out the first three times, found myself covered in bruises in a dumpster the fourth time and for the past eight or nine times she kicked me halfway across town." "U-huh, what was your approach?" "The first few were flowers or sweets, then I tried to get it on with her and for the other times it was just words." "Oh man Hitsugaya, you shouldn't have tried to get on to her. Think about what the argument was about and then think about the things that she likes, and then." "THAT'S IT!"

Finally, Matsumoto spoke after watching this man-2-man conversation, "What is IT, Taicho?" "Feminine! She was complaining about how everyone kept telling her to act more feminine like Yuzu and then I told her it wouldn't hurt to be bit more like her twin! I'm so stupid!" "Yes Taicho, you are."

But Toshiro just ignored her and was already sprinting off, to prepare for a gate to Earth-Land be opened.

The moment the gates closed behind him, he ran off to the mall. 10 minutes later, he had snuck in via Ichigo's window and stood outside Karin's bedroom door. She must have sensed him because she flung the door open.

"What do you want now Captain Hitsugaya?" "Happy 1 Year Anniversary Karin!" "Huh?" He held out the plastic bag in his hands and without looking in she narrowed her eyes at him before allowing him in and closing the door. He sat on her bed as she sat beside him and studied her gifts and to his anxiousness, she placed the new soccer ball and soccer boots on her desk with a poker face and went to stand by the window.

However, all the anxiety faded away when he saw her smiling in the reflection. Without hesitating, he stood up and came up behind her: wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. She let out a soft moan as he trailed kisses along her neck and whispered into her ear, "So am I forgiven Karin?"

She twirled around and looked into his eyes, "As long as you never say I have to be more feminine," she looped her fingers through the belt straps of jeans and pulled him against her, "As long as you never say I should be more like Yuzu," she lifted her right leg and wrapped it around his waist, pulling him closer and making him moan, "And as long as you stop doing sappy things like bringing flowers to me," she tugged at his shirt which he gladly threw off, "You are forgiven Toshiro." And with that she threw off her own top as he picked her up, laid her on the bed and slid his body onto hers. As Toshiro tugged at her shorts, she suddenly tensed and pulled his hair hence making him face her, he was breathless. "What is it Karin?" She looked him in the eye, dead serious: "Toshiro, if you ever say I should be more feminine or like Yuzu, this," she pointed at him, "this," she pointed at herself, "and this," she pointed downwards where he had finally pulled here shorts and underwear down to her knees, "will be all over." She kicked off her shorts and underwear and wrapped her leg around his waist, turning them suddenly until she was on top and she kissed him on the nose: "No more chances got it Toshiro?" He nodded vigorously, "Y-yes Ma'am, I mean Karin. Yes Karin, no more chances." "Good, now hurry up. Yuzu might be off on a club trip and Ichigo is in Soul Society. But my dad'll be back in 3 hours and I do not need him barging in on us celebrating out first one year anniversary together."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry if it's no good. Like I said earlier, my first lemon**

**PEACE OUT! **

**MAT23LUV**


End file.
